the_spiffingfandomcom-20200214-history
100 Stat Man
"In the beginning, there was 100 Stat-Man. And he sacrificed all that came before him. And he said it was good..." History It is unknown how the first 100 Stat Man became an Immortal god since he wasn't materialized in the beginning of the universe like Todd Howard and Reanu Keeves and he couldn't have used the dark power of the Cheesy Exploits like Seymour Cleavage and Elon Husk because he wasn't born in the Tod-verse, so it is widely agreed his power comes from the sheer belief he is a badass pagan god. As a child, 100 would wander the desolate north slaying Christian missionaries, at the age of 3 he was famed across Europe for slaughtering hundreds of Christian scum, but at the age of 20, 100's mental health began deteriorating after killing one too many innocent people, so he gave his favorite horse Glitterhoof 6.3 liters of his unlimited Immortal blood, making him the first non-human Immortal. By the age of 22, 100 had conquered all of north and north-western Europe in The First Great 100 War while using his endless hordes of pagans to spread Germanic paganism throughout his empire which he named the great Germanic empire. Eventually the empire consumed all of Europe, ending Christianity completely and in time all other religions... The Germanic Empire Before the first 100 stat man's defeat he made two attempts to expand his empire beyond earth. Invasion of Rim World First 100 attempted to expand into space by building a huge rocket shaped like his fist named the Fister and blasting it into space crewed by him, his son Big Dave, his loyal friend Sir Digby of Smeg and a horde of pagan super-soldiers. In space 100 searched for a fun looking planet to colonize and after 3.7 days he found the perfect planet, it was like Earth but more fun. 100 approached the planet at full speed, but unfortunately he couldn't stop the rocket in time and it smashed through the planet destroying it instantly and instead landing on the planet directly behind it which was the terrible planet of Rim World. They landed in the region of Rim World known as Wales where they took part in the local organ harvesting trade and quickly gained a monopoly on the organ business in Wales, so in order to gain more power a caravan would be sent to the next region along and would be transported by 100 and Sir Digby, but for unknown reasons the caravan disappeared along with it's crew. 9.6 years later 100 somehow reappeared in Wales, which was now under the control of a rebellion of welsh farmers who rose up after the pagans stole one too many of their organs. Unfortunately Big Dave had been emperor since 100's disappearance so the farmers had Big Dave executed along with the pagan super-soldiers, after learning this 100 escaped Rim World on the Fister and returned to Earth. Invasion of the Tod-verse Next 100 attempted to invade the Tod-verse by using his raw physical strength to rip a hole in reality and pass into the Tod-verse. Upon entering the land of Skyrim, after conquering the entire Tod-verse, he was met by a strange man with long flowing dark hair and the most beautiful face 100 had ever seen, it was Reanu Keeves. Their battle was as long as Reanu's flowing hair (roughly 82.9 years long) and ended with Reanu standing triumphant over 100's broken body and chewing on 100's still beating heart before sprinting across the Tod-verse and into 100's big hole (in reality). Fall of the Germanic empire Reanu became the new 100 stat man and the new emperor after arriving on Earth, but after a few years Reanu abandoned the empire before escaping back to Skyrim and closing the hole. Unfortunately Reanu had done a lot of damage to the great empire, so much in fact that the empire was split into hundreds of contesting nations which were all at war by the time he had left, beginning The Second Great 100 War...